three_stoogesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dutiful But Dumb
| runtime = | country = United States | language = English }} Dutiful but Dumb is the 54th short film released by Columbia Pictures in 1941 starring American slapstick comedy team The Three Stooges (Moe Howard, Larry Fine and Curly Howard). The comedians released 190 short films for the studio between 1934 and 1959. Plot The Stooges are Click, Clack and Cluck, paparazzi-like photographers working for Whack Magazine ("If it's a good picture, it's out of Whack!"). After failing in their attempts to get a photo of movie star Percival De Puyster and his new bride, their boss Mr. Wilson (Vernon Dent) fires them. But Wilson changes his mind and instead sends the Stooges to Vulgaria (an obvious parody of Bulgaria) for their next job, knowing full well that taking pictures in Vulgaria is against the law and punishable by death. The inept trio arrive and inadvertently let another photographer who was to be shot escape. The Stooges themselves try to escape but end up running into a Vulgarian prison. As the firing squad is setting up for the Stooges' execution, Curly requests one last smoke, leading to him pulling out a cigar the length of a hero sandwich. After he finishes it, the firing squad open fire, but the trio run off with their heads inside their shirts. Three Vulgarian officers watch a demonstration of their country's new ray gun which can fire other guns remotely. When they hear of the Stooges' escape, they leave the officer's office. The Stooges soon arrive in the office and discover the ray gun, which they think is a new camera. But when Moe and Larry pose in front of the gun, Curly manages to shoot their belts and hats off. The Stooges hide as they hear the officers returning, with Curly taking refuge inside the radio, destroying the wiring in the process. When the officers try to turn on the radio, Curly pulls out a large harmonica and begins playing, while strumming the remaining wires like a harp and banging inside the radio with xylophone mallets. The officers discover Curly, who jumps out of a window to escape. Moe and Larry trap the officers' heads in the window while Curly hits the officers in the head with his mallets. The Stooges are now dressed in the Vulgarian officers' uniforms and end up in a local cafe, in which Curly pits his wits against a strong drink, and then a defiant oyster in his stew. When the oyster works Curly's last nerve, he pulls out his gun and fires at it repeatedly. This gets the attention of the guards, who promptly capture the Stooges and carry them off, upside down, on the bayonets of their guns. Production notes Filmed on August 1-5, 1940, the film title is a play on "beautiful but dumb." An adaptation of the oyster soup battle is featured in The Three Stooges video game, where players control Curly who attempts to pick up and eat as many crackers from the oyster soup as possible before the oysters do. Oysters occasionally fire soup at Curly. The gag was later performed by Moe in 1948's Shivering Sherlocks and Larry who fights the Lobster Gumbo in 1954's Income Tax Sappy. The gag also appears in the 1945 Abbott and Costello film, Here Come the Co-Eds. References External links * * *[http://www.threestooges.net/filmography/episode/54 Dutiful But Dumb at threestooges.net] Category:1941 films Category:1940s comedy films Category:1940s short films Category:The Three Stooges films Category:American films Category:American short films Category:English-language films Category:American black-and-white films Category:Films set in a fictional European country Category:Films directed by Del Lord Category:Columbia Pictures short films Category:American slapstick comedy films